


Pate de foie gras

by Sarren18293



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เป็น Prompt fic ค่ะ แบบว่ามาเร็ว เคลมเร็ว ไปเร็ว เรื่องนี้เคยคิดไว้เป็นพล็อตเล่นๆกับอานจัง แล้วไหนๆก็ไหนๆแล้วเลยเอามาเป็นฟิคต้อนรับวันฮาโลวีนซะเลย (แบบเลทๆน่ะนะ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pate de foie gras

บางทีนี่อาจจะเป็นรายการล้อกันเล่น

ดร.ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์คิดขณะนั่งเอนหลัง พิงร่างลงกับโซฟาตัวเดิมในห้องทำงานเงียบๆไม่พูดอะไร การพูดไม่ใช่อะไรที่เหมาะกับเขานัก โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อมันเป็นการพูดคุยเรื่อยเปื่อย การเงียบตรับรับฟังต่างหากคือตัวตนของเขา ยิ่งตอนนี้ ณ เบื้องหน้าคือหญิงสาวร่างเล็ก—คนไข้รายหนึ่งที่กำลังร้องไห้ฟูมฟาย เขายิ่งต้องเงียบลงไปอีกเพื่อแสดงลักษณะเชิงสังคมว่าเขากำลังรับฟังเธออยู่จริงๆ

ดร.เล็คเตอร์เหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่ผนังห้อง คนไข้รายนี้ร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นมาไม่ต่ำกว่าสิบห้านาทีแล้ว จริงอยู่ การร้องไห้ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก ในฐานะจิตแพทย์เขาได้พบเจอคนมาแล้วมากมาย และสิ่งหนึ่งที่ทุกคนมีเหมือนกันนั่นก็คือปัญหา บ่อยครั้งที่ปัญหาเหล่านั้นนำไปสู่น้ำตา ทว่าก็มิใช่หน้าที่ของเขาที่จะต้องเข้าไปปลอบประโลมคนไข้หรือแสดงความเห็นอกเห็นใจ สิ่งที่เขาทำมีเพียงรับรู้ถึงปัญหานั้น แล้วชี้ความเป็นไปได้หลายๆอย่างให้คนไข้มองดูและตัดสินใจด้วยตนเอง หรือไม่ก็ทำให้คิดไปว่าได้ตัดสินใจด้วยตนเอง

“คุณอยากจะพักการบำบัดของเราไว้ก่อนหรือเปล่าครับ” ฮันนิบาลถาม หญิงสาวส่ายหน้า “ไม่เป็นไรค่ะ ก็แค่...มันยาก...ที่จะอธิบายให้คุณเข้าใจได้” นายแพทย์หนุ่มเลิกคิ้ว แต่ก็แค่พริบตาก่อนที่สีหน้าจะกลับมาเรียบสนิท ไม่บ่อยนักที่จะมีคนพูดถึงเขาในทำนองว่า _ไม่สามารถ_ เข้าใจอะไรซักอย่างได้

ฮันนิบาลประสานมือบนตัก พูดเสียงนาบเนิบ “ผมเชื่อว่าผมสามารถทำความเข้าใจได้ครับ ถ้าคุณจะเล่าให้ฟัง”

หญิงสาวไม่ตอบอะไร เพียงแต่หยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าขึ้นมาซับน้ำตา ดร.เล็คเตอร์แอบยินดีที่รู้ว่าเครื่องสำอางบนใบหน้าของเธอนั้นเป็นแบบกันน้ำ คงไม่น่าดูนักหากจะต้องนั่งมองใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายเปรอะเปื้อนตลอดการพูดคุยที่เหลือ

ผ่านไปชั่วครู่คุณหมอจึงเริ่มบทสนทนาขึ้นอีกครั้ง

“มิสชา” ฮันนิบาลเรียกชื่อเธอด้วยเนื้อเสียงเน้นย้ำกว่าที่ควร ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเพราะอะไร บางทีอาจจะเพราะรำคาญที่การบำบัดครั้งนี้ไปไม่ถึงไหนซักทีก็เป็นได้ “คุณดูกังวลเหลือเกินที่จะพูดถึงเรื่องนี้ ถ้าคุณให้ผมมีส่วนร่วม บางทีเราอาจจะทำความเข้าใจร่วมกันได้ว่าทำไมมันถึงเป็นเช่นนั้น”

เขาเว้นช่วง “และบางทีมันอาจจะทำให้คุณเข้าใจตัวตนของคุณมากยิ่งขึ้นก็ได้”

เจ้าของชื่อ ‘มิสชา’ ส่ายหน้าซ้ำอีกหน ขณะที่เสียงร้องไห้ดังขึ้นระลอกสอง นานครู่ใหญ่ทีเดียวกว่าที่เธอจะยอมสงบลงและเอ่ยปาก แล้วเมื่อเธอพูด เสียงของเธอก็กระท่อนกระแท่นจนจับใจความแทบไม่ได้

“คุณ...คุณหมอไม่เข้าใจหรอกค่ะ” เธอสะอื้นฮัก

“คุณไม่เคยมีครอบครัว”

ดร.เล็คเตอร์นิ่งไป ด้วยรู้ว่าป่วยการจะอธิบายในยามที่คนไข้ยังดื้อแพ่งไม่พร้อมรับฟัง “ผมก็เคยมีครอบครัวครับ” ฮันนิบาลตอบช้าๆ และนั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหก “อย่างน้อยก็ครั้งหนึ่งในชีวิต”

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

การบำบัดในครั้งนั้นจบลงด้วยความทุลักทุเลไม่ใช่น้อย

มิใช่ว่าเขาไม่เป็นมืออาชีพพอหรือพาลเกิดความรู้สึกใดอันจะส่งผลต่อการวิเคราะห์สภาพทางจิตระหว่างเขากับมิสชา แต่เป็นเพราะการต้องรับฟังเธอร้องไห้เสียสามชั่วโมงแล้วมีเวลาสืบค้นวิเคราะห์ปัญหาเพียงสิบนาที นั่นต่างหากที่ทำให้เขาหนักใจ

ทีแรก ฮันนิบาลคิดจะส่งต่อเธอไปหาดร.มอริเออร์ แต่แล้วเมื่อคิดดูอีกทีเขาก็เปลี่ยนใจ เชิญเธอมาเป็นแขกพิเศษในคืนดินเนอร์ระหว่างเขากับวิลแทน ระยะนี้วัตถุดิบบางอย่างของเขาใกล้หมดพอดี แต่ไม่เป็นไร เขาสามารถหาเพิ่มได้ มันไม่ใช่เรื่องเหลือบ่ากว่าแรงนัก

ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์คิดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm…”

เสียงทำนองและภาษาอันไม่คุ้นหูทำให้วิล เกรแฮมที่กำลังก้มหน้าเหม่อมองไอร้อนๆจากแก้วกาแฟในมือหลุดออกจากภวังค์ความคิด จิตแพทย์ส่วนตัวของเขา ดร.ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์กำลังใช้ปลายนิ้วทำในสิ่งที่วิลอยากจะเรียกมันว่าศิลปะมากกว่าวิธีทำอาหาร มือทั้งคู่ที่มักจะประสานกันไว้ยามคนทั้งสองพูดคุยตอนนี้กำลังขยับอย่างคล่องแคล่ว ราวกับเจ้าตัวกำลังรังสรรค์งานศิลปะชั้นสูงขึ้นมาจากวัตถุดิบที่หาได้ในห้องครัว

“Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um.”

“ผมไม่เคยได้ยินคุณร้องเพลงมาก่อน” วิลทัก ฮันนิบาลหยุดสิ่งที่ทำชั่วครู่ก่อนจะลงมือต่อเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น “มีเรื่องดีๆงั้นหรือครับ”

ฮันนิบาลเพียงแต่ยิ้ม

“ผมไม่ยักรู้ด้วยว่าคุณร้องเพลงต่างชาติได้”

“ภาษาเยอรมันน่ะครับ” คนเป็นจิตแพทย์ตอบ “Ein Männlein steht im Walde แปลว่าชายตัวน้อยในป่า”

“ฟังชื่อแล้วเหมือนเพลงกล่อมเด็ก”

“อันที่จริงเป็นเพลงพื้นบ้านครับ” ดร.เล็คเตอร์ว่าขณะผสมเครื่องเทศ ไวน์ และสมุนไพรเข้าด้วยกัน เสร็จแล้วจึงนำไปคลุกเคล้ากับเนื้อบดที่เตรียมไว้อีกที “ผมเคยร้องให้น้องสาวฟังบ่อยๆสมัยที่เรายังเด็ก”

สิ่งที่น่าแปลกใจเสียยิ่งกว่าดร.เล็คเตอร์มีน้องสาวก็คือเรื่องที่เจ้าตัวร้องเพลงพื้นบ้านกล่อมให้น้องนอนนี่แหละ วิลคิดทว่าไม่ได้พูดออกมา เขาเปลี่ยนเรื่อง “จะว่าไปผมไม่เห็นแขกพิเศษอีกคนที่คุณว่าจะมาในคืนนี้เลย”

จิตแพทย์หนุ่มตอบ “เธอมีธุระด่วนขึ้นมากะทันหันน่ะครับ คุณจะลองชิมฟัวกราส์นี่หน่อยไหมวิล ผมลองทอดให้นานขึ้นเพื่อให้สีของมันออกมาดูเข้มกว่าฟัวกราส์แบบปกติ หวังว่าคุณจะชอบ”

วิลไม่ได้พูดอะไร แต่อากัปกิริยาท่าทางที่บอกนัยว่าอยากชิมเพิ่มก็เป็นคำตอบให้แก่คนถามได้เป็นอย่างดี ดร.เล็คเตอร์ยิ้มน้อยๆ หันกลับไปสนใจอาหารในส่วนที่ยังไม่เสร็จอีกครั้ง อดไม่ได้ที่จะฮัมเพลง _ชายตัวน้อยในป่า_ ขึ้นมาอีกหน

เช่นเดียวกับที่อดไม่ได้ ร้องเพลงนี้ขึ้นมาตอนที่เขากำลังชำแหละตับของมิสชาออกมาจากร่างของเธอ

 

**END**

 

Author's Note :

Mischa (มิสชา) – ชื่อคนไข้ของดร.เล็คเตอร์ในเรื่อง ที่จริงเป็นชื่อน้องสาวที่ตายไปของด็อกเตอร์ค่ะ มิสชาเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นในการกลายเป็น Cannibalism ของดร.ฮันนี่ เราตั้งใจจะสื่อว่าที่ด็อกเตอร์ดูจะมีปฏิกิริยาแปลกๆตอนที่เรียกชื่อคนไข้รายนี้ก็เพราะมันเป็นชื่อน้องนี่แหละ เพียงแต่ด็อกเตอร์แกดูจะไม่รู้ตัวเท่านั้นเอง (ในสายตาเรา ด็อกเตอร์เป็นคนแบบที่น่าจะคิดเอาเองว่าตัวเองไม่สนใจคนอื่นน่ะค่ะ *จริงๆก็ไม่สนนี่ ไม่ใช่รึ* พูดก็คือแม้ว่าจะมีใครที่ชื่อเหมือน หรือมีลักษณะที่น่าจะคล้ายกับน้องมากแค่ไหน เจ้าตัวก็จะยังคิดไปเองว่าฉันไม่สนคนๆนั้นอยู่ดี เพราะยังไงก็แค่เหมือน แต่ไม่ใช่ตัวจริง ในขณะที่ความรู้สึกข้างในแท้ๆของด็อกเตอร์มันน่าจะรู้สึกเป็นอีกอย่างมากกว่า งงมั้ยคะ? เราเองก็งงค่ะ)

Ein Männlein steht im Walde (ชายตัวน้อยในป่า) – เพลงพื้นบ้านภาษาเยอรมัน เป็นเพลงที่ด็อกเตอร์ชอบร้องกล่อมให้มิสชาฟังสมัยเด็กค่ะ และด็อกเตอร์แกก็ร้องเพลงนี้อีกครั้งตอนที่ลงมือฆ่า เอ็นริกัส ดอวท์ลิช (หนึ่งในคนที่ฆ่าแล้วเอาเนื้อน้องสาวของแกมากิน) โดยการใช้เชือกผูกคอกับต้นไม้แล้วปล่อยให้ม้าวิ่งลากจนเชือกรัดคอตาย  
Pate de foie gras (ปาเตเดอฟัวกรา) – อาหารฝรั่งเศสชนิดหนึ่ง ว่ากันง่ายๆก็ฟัวกราส์อ่ะแหละ ข้อมูลมากกว่านี้เชิญอากู๋นะคะ //โดนเตะ

**Author's Note:**

> ความจริงพล็อตแรกที่อยากจะเขียนคือถ้ามิสชาน้องสาวของด็อกเตอร์ยังมีชีวิตอยู่และกลับมาหาด็อกเตอร์ค่ะ ถ้าด็อกเตอร์ผู้เข้าใจผิดว่าน้องสาวถูกกินและก้าวสู่หนทาง Cannibalism ไปแล้วได้พบว่าแท้จริงน้องของตัวเองยังมีชีวิตอยู่เรื่องราวมันจะเป็นยังไงต่อ แต่คาแรคเตอร์อย่างมิสชาตัวจริงเขียนยากเกินไป เราเลยโละเอาพล็อตนั้นทิ้งแล้วเปลี่ยนมาเป็นแบบนี้แทน (ซึ่งก็ออกมาไม่รู้เรื่องหนักกว่าพล็อตเดิม 333 เท่าซะงั้น เวรกรรม)  
> แต่โดยส่วนตัวเราคิดว่าถ้ามิสชายังไม่ตายและได้มาพบกับด็อกเตอร์ในตอนนี้จริงๆก็คงไม่พ้นถูกจับกินนั่นแหละ ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่รัก แต่เพราะมิสชาที่ด็อกเตอร์รักที่สุดคือเด็กคนนั้นต่างหาก ไม่ใช่มิสชาแปลกหน้าที่เติบโตขึ้นมาคนนี้ แล้วที่สำคัญ ด็อกเตอร์เองก็คงจะอยากรู้ขึ้นมาว่าที่แท้แล้วเนื้อของมิสชาจะมีรสชาติเป็นยังไง เพราะในอดีตเจ้าตัวก็กินน้องของตัวเองเข้าไปเหมือนกัน เราคิดว่าถ้ามิสชายังมีชีวิตอยู่ (และด็อกเตอร์ก็ยังเป็นพวก Cannibal แบบนี้อยู่) เนื้อที่แกอยากจะกินที่สุดก็คือเนื้อของน้องนี่แหละค่ะ ฮา (จิตมั้ย เราไม่จิตเนอะ XD)
> 
> ปล. ฟิคนี้วิลออกน้อยเพราะงวดก่อนเขียนถึงเยอะจนเอียน POV Will ไปเลยค่ะ //จับวิลโยนถ่วงน้ำ
> 
> ปลล. ด้วยเข้าใจอยู่ว่าตับห่านฟัวกราส์และตับคนมันสีไม่เหมือนกัน ทั้งอิฉันและด็อกเตอร์เลยแถเถือกด้วยการทอดตับให้นานขึ้นอย่างที่เห็นเค่อะ


End file.
